CIA Gang
by rena4u
Summary: Sakura and Syoaran: have a baby, are on a mission and have to initiate Meilin. When Sakura gets shot and goes into coma what will happen... R&R 1st story! :) There will be a lemon in later chapters.
1. Meilin

Key:

_Thoughts-_ italicized

"La-la-la"- What character is saying.

(A/N:…) Authors Notes

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY CCS Characters!

Edited on 02/13/2013

* * *

**Chapter 1- Meilin's Initiation Part 1**

* * *

There was Sakura, Sayoran, and Tomoyo; the Cherry-Blossom, the Little Wolf, and the Camcorder Girl. All three are part of the CIA and a gang. Their gang was within their CIA organization. The main people in the gang were: Sakura, Tomoyo, Chiharu, Takashi, Naoko, Eriol, Sayoran, Yukito, Touya, Rika and later on Meilin. All of them were good friends since they were little kids. They started their own gang in about middle school; now their gang is one of the strongest and most, oddly enough, appreciated gangs known.

To join their gang you had to prove your loyalty and prove to be a well rounded fighter. After all they can't have just _anyone_ join. They protected people and were a part of the CIA, so they had to be careful.

If you are a family member of any of the original gang members, you can join without having to go through all the 'tests.' Meilin, Sayoran's cousin, was one of those lucky people. But she refused to join without being initiated. She didn't want the other members to think she was weak and only go in by default. She wanted to fight Sakura for her initiation… crazy girl!

Now that most of the background is done… on with the story!

"Hey, Meilin! What's up?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing much, I want to join the gang but I want you to initiate me! You can't say no or I am not joining!" Meilin said. More like exclaimed

"What! Why? Why do all of that work when you can just get your tattoo and become a Wolf just like that?" Sakura asked, confused.

"Because, Sakura, I've always wanted to fight against you, to see how good you are and if the rumors in the Agency are true!"

"What rumors?" Sakura asked; always the innocent and naïve one in the whole agency.

"I'll tell you about it later, but for now you have to fight me and you better not go easy or else… besides the others are easy to beat. I could beat them within 2 minutes. I want to see if you are just as easy to fight…" You could almost see the challenge in Meilin's eyes.

"Fine, but I won't be going easy on you!" _Challenge accepted Meilin. I am not one to back down. After all I am one of the leaders in this gang. _

"I wouldn't want you too," was all Meilin said to her.

What the two didn't know was that just then Sayoran had walked in, just in time to hear what Sakura had to say…

* * *

So... this is my first story! I am editing the whole thing! :P

Please leave me reviews!

Thanks 3

~rena4u


	2. What Baby?

Key:

_Thoughts-_ italicized

"La-la-la"- What character is saying.

(A/N: …) Authors Notes

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN CCS

Edited on 02/13/2013

* * *

**Chapter 2: What Baby?**

* * *

RECAP

"Fine, but I won't be going easy on you!" _Challenge accepted Meilin. I am not one to back down. After all I am one of the leaders in this gang. _

"I wouldn't want you too," was all Meilin said to her.

What the two didn't know was that just then Sayoran had walked in, just in time to hear what Sakura had to say…

END RECAP

* * *

"Be ready little girl!" Sakura said.

"Sakura are you threatening my cousin?" Sayoran asked.

"NO! I mean yes, I mean no… agh! Maybe…" Sakura stuttered.

"Saku-"

"Fine, fine I was, but _she_ wants _me_ to fight _her_!" Sakura said, interrupting Sayoran.

"Is that so…?" He said, as if he didn't believe her.

"Yes," Sakura said.

"Hell yeah! I want to get initiated by Sakura!" Meilin said. Making sure her _dear_ cousin knew that she wants to and _will_ get initiated by Sakura and Sakura only and that she will NOT take no as an answer.

"Fine then at the gym tomorrow, Meilin will be the initiation. Please be there by 8:00 a.m." Sayoran said. Meilin walked out and went to the gym to train and get ready. No one even noticed her leaving and Tomoyo come in with her handy-dandy camcorder.

"Sayoran," Sakura said innocently, "which one?"

"The one in our house," he said.

"You mean mansion…"

"Yeah- yeah…" he said.

"Hey!" Sakura shouted.

"What?"

"Tomoyo Stop Recording US!" Sakura said her voice rising with each word.

"No way! This is way to kawii! I think I will call this the Saku-Sayo Moment Part I!" She had stars in her eyes. Her free hand was on her check while the other hand was hold the camera; which, by the way, was getting a glare from Sakura who, at the moment, was ready to shoot a bullet into the lens.

"WHAT!" Sakura screamed. She didn't even notice Sayoran blushing. This didn't go unnoticed by Tomoyo.

"Oh! There you guys are," Eriol said out of breath, "The boss wants to talk with all of us in about," he looks at his watch, "30 minutes. He said something about another mission. Saku and Sayoran he wants to see you guys right now." He gave Tomoyo a nice passionate kiss, which made Sakura and Sayoran blush and look away.

"Got it, Eriol." Sakura said in a childish yet serious way. Eriol only smiled at her. She was like the younger sister he never had and to her he was the older brother she never had, besides for her other friend Touya, who was on a 5 month long mission in France.

"Where is he?" Sayoran asked getting all serious and shooting Sakura a 'get serious' look.

"DUH! Where else, but his office? I mean where else would he be calling a meeting in? The mall?" Sakura said sarcastically.

"Well, with him being the boss you never know…" Sayoran said.

"True…true." Sakura said, with a hint of annoyance in her voice because he was right and she was wrong. With that the love birds walked down the hallway taking a right, and then going up the stairs to the boss's office.

* * *

In The Boss's office: Baby?

"Ahh, you guys made it and in one piece too!" said the boss, impressed.

"Umm," Sakura said innocently, "Mr. Boss Sir, GET TO THE POINT! I STILL HAVE TO KILL SAYORAN!" Sakura said screaming.

"Okay-okay, so…you guys are going on a mission _undercover_ as _husband_ and _wife_," feeling their glares on him, he didn't dare look up, "your names will be American. Sakura you will be going as…," by now the others had came in and sat down to hear about the mission, "Serena and Sayoran you will be going as Sam. Your last name will be Smith. Got it? Everybody else will be your sisters and brothers, Sakura. Eriol you will be Danny, Meilin as Ruby, Tomoyo as Madison, Chiharu as Chelsea, Naoko as Nikki, Rika as Rita and I think that's it…" he scratched his chin as he tried to think of anything he was forgetting, then he snapped his fingers, "oh and your guardians for this mission will be Kero and Yukito, who will be going as Julian. In the mission all you have to do is make friends with the enemy and…"

Then he thought some more; until he remembered one more thing. Something so big that it was going to shock everyone.

"Oh! I just remembered that an orphanage got burned down and the only survivor is a nine month old baby girl. Her name is Saruka, and she is assigned to you guys. After the mission the girl is yours, Sakura and Sayoran." Then he took a BIG breath and looked up.

"Any questions?" he asked.

"Yeah. What do you mean _ours_?" Sakura and Sayoran asked at the same time.

"Oh. We, meaning the agency, adopted the girl under your guy's name. So she is your child," the boss said.

"COOL! I have a kid and I am still a virgin!" Sakura said when it finally hit her. Then she turned to Tomoyo and both of them started to jump up and down saying how she will grow up to be and how much fun they will have raising her.

"Hold on a minute! The kid is mine too and I will have half of the responsibility of taking care of her," Sayoran said after a while.

"Whatever and shut up Sayoran. When do I… I mean Sayoran and I get to see Saruka?" Sakura asked. Changing her statement when she saw Sayoran glare at her.

"You guys can see her-" he was interrupted by the phone ringing.

RING-RING

"You are… yes-yes… Now? ... No… Then when… Okay… Okay… Great! ... Bye!" the conversation ended.

"You guys are very lucky you get to see her now. The person I was on the phone with was her caretaker, from the hospital. When we had found her she had a very high fever," then he added on, from seeing the look on Sakura's face, "she is okay now, but still a little weak. Oh and Sakura you will have to bottle feed her and don not and I repeat DO NOT take her outside without a disguise on her and your selves. That goes for everybody. The enemy might have pictures of how each and every one of you look except for Saruka. Also,-" the boss was interrupted by the door opening.

In came a nurse with a nurse dress on. One that covered _everything_. She was holding a baby girl who was peacefully sleeping. Sakura ran over to the nurse, who then gave the baby girl the Sakura.

* * *

Four days later: During the Mission:

"WAA! WAAAAAA!" A baby cries could be heard through out the whole mansion, in the middle of the night.

"No! Saruka please go back to sleep!"

"WAAAAAAA! WAAAAAA!"

"Okay, okay I am coming!" with that Sakura went in to the nursery and got Saruka, whose code name was Mina. Then she sat down in a rocking chair slowly rocking back and forth, back and forth, back and forth… (A/N: okay I think you guys get the point. If you don't then… To bad so sad!) She started to sing a lullaby that her mom used to sing to her in the night, before the event happened. (A/N: I am not going to write one. But if any of you guys have one that you want me to put one up here then just e-mail it to me and I will gladly put it up!) Soon Saruka fell asleep as did Sakura. Both of them rocking back and forth on the rocking chair. Later on Sayoran came and saw Sakura and Saruka sleeping on the rocking chair. He went over to Sakura and gently woke her up and told her to give Saruka to him and go to bed.

"Hey," Sayoran said quietly as not to wake up Saruka.

"Hey is it already morning?" Sakura answered.

"No," he chuckled quietly, "I came here to see what was taking you so long."

"Good because I don't want to go to work yet," Sakura said.

"Here why don't you go to bed, you have work and I don't. I'll put Saruka to bed if she wakes up again." He said.

With that he took Saruka from Sakura and put her in her crib and both of them went to the room they were sharing, got in to bed and went to sleep.

* * *

Don't for get to leave reviews!

Sorry for the multiple re-posts of this chapter. I am editing the whole story :P

~Rena4u


	3. The Stalker

Key:

_Thoughts-_ italicized

"La-la-la"- What character is saying.

(A/N: …) Authors Notes

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS

Edited on: 02/12/2013

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Stalker  
**

* * *

RECAP

"Hey is it already morning?" Sakura answered.

"No," he chuckled quietly, "I came here to see what was taking you so long."

"Good because I don't want to go to work yet," Sakura said.

"Here why don't you go to bed, you have work and I don't. I'll put Saruka to bed if she wakes up again." He said.

With that he took Saruka from Sakura and put her in her crib and both of them went to the room they were sharing, got in to bed and went to sleep.

END OF RECAP

* * *

Code Names:

Sayoran- Sam

Sakura- Serena

Saruka- Mina

Eriol- Danny

Meilin- Ruby

Tomoyo- Madison

Chiharu- Chelsea

Naoko- Nikki

Rika- Rita

Yukito- Julian

* * *

Two Days Later

"Sam, I am taking Mina with me to the mall to get some clothes for her. If we don't go to the mall then we might be at Madison's (A/N: Tomoyo) house!" Serena said as she got ready to leave.

"Sure, should I come by later and pick Mina up?" Sam asked.

"If she gets rowdy and uncontrollable, I'll call you but for the most part I am able to get her to calm down." Serena answered.

"Okay, but be careful, honey!" No one knew the actual meaning to what he had just said. _Hopefully she knows what I mean by be careful. I really want her to be okay. I mean I would say what I really mean… but… then you never know if there are people out there who are listening in. Especially when it could be the enemies listening in. Than we would be dead. Literally._

"Okay, I love you!" _Man that feels so weird to say. Before I would only say that to my mom and dad. But now that they are gone… I have no one to say I love you too._

"Love you, too." With that they both hugged, and left to go their separate ways. They both ignored the weird feeling that they got for saying I love you and hugging each other.

* * *

Later on, Same Day: With Serena

Madison, Serena and Mina (A/N: Saruka) all got in Madison's car. Serena was in the back seat playing with Mina, while Madison was driving.

After sometime they noticed a car that had been following them for some time now. The girls thought that the 2 cars had been going to the some area, but after doing three random turns… the car kept following. Serena took out her cell phone and kept it low, she didn't want the car behind them to notice her calling Sam (A/N: Sayoran). After he picked up she told him what was happening. Sam told them to keep on turning and to try to loose the car that was following them. The agency had put a tracker in their car so he will be there soon.

"Sam, hey listen there is a car with a guy in the front and he is following us. We have tried everything but we can shake them!" Serena said into her pink cell phone. Each gang member had the same cell phone but they were all customized. Sakura's had a Cherry Blossom picture on it.

"Keep on turning and try to loose the person. The Agency, luckily, put a tracker in your car. So I will try to track your car down and try to get to you guys a.s.a.p." Sam said into his dark green phone, which has a picture of a wolf on it.

They did as they were told. After a while, they heard a gun being shot, the bullet went flying through the window, heading straight for Madison. Serena shot her arm out to block it and the bullet hit her in the arm.

Finally the car drove off. Madison hit the brakes hard and got out of the car and went to the back seat. Luckily Mina was alright. Serena had covered the baby with her body. Madison took out her lavender cell phone and called Danny and told him what happened and that Serena had been shot.

"We cannot let Sam know what happened…" Danny said in a soft tone.

"He knows. He was on the phone… I think he heard everything… Danny can you send someone here?"

"Waaa! Waaa!" Mina started crying. She had no idea what was going on. One second she was playing with the pretty lady and the next the pretty lady is on top of her.

"Madison, take care of Mina. Sam is on his way and I will try my best to get there a.s.a.p."

"Okay… please hurry… she is bleeding all over her back and her arm… oh gosh!"

"Madison, no. Don't break down on me now. I need you to stay strong…"

* * *

Later with Sayoran

"WHAT! YOU ARE KIDDING? … ri… right?" Sayoran said, desperately. Hoping they were joking…

"I wish, but she is hurt! I have no idea what to do!" Tomoyo said crying and confused that someone so strong like Sakura can get so hurt so easily.

"Okay. Don't cry that will not help the situation AT ALL. Just drive around for ten minutes in case they are just hiding then drive home." He said.

"Okay see you in a few." Then they both hung up.

* * *

Hope you like the story so far!

R&R

~Rena4u


	4. Tomoyo's Thoughts and Background

Key:

_Thoughts-_ italicized

"La-la-la"- What character is saying.

(A/N:…) Authors Notes

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS

Edited on 02/13/2013

* * *

**Chapter 4: Tomoyo's Thoughts and Background  
**

* * *

RECAP

"WHAT! YOU ARE KIDDING?… ri… right?" Syoaran said, desperately. Hoping they were joking…

"I wish, but she is hurt! I have no clue what to do!" Tomoyo said crying and confused, that someone so strong like Sakura can get so hurt so easily.

"Okay. Don't cry that will not help the situation AT ALL. Just drive around for ten minutes incase they are just driving. Then drive home." He said.

"Okay see you in a few." Then they both hung up.

END OF RECAP

* * *

**Sakura and Sayoran's Home **

Sayoran heard Tomoyo's car, park in the drive way. He ran out side and saw Tomoyo get Saruka out. The kid just looked scared as to why her mom just fell asleep with some red juice spilling out from her arm.

_Daddy! Come here! Come here!_ Saruka thought, as she saw her daddy. She stretched her arms out and closing and opening her small hands. A sign that she wanted Sayoran to pick her up. He went and took Saruka and took her Tomoyo's arms and gave her quick kiss on the cheek and a kiss on the head for Tomoyo as a gesture of brotherly love. Then he went into the car and carefully got Sakura put and after that they went into the house.

After Sayoran had set Sakura on her bed, he carefully removed the bullet from her arm. He had everything out from before. After he was done cleaning her wounds and bandaging them up; Tomoyo came and gave her a sponge bath, dried her up and then put her in her pajama's and had Syoaran put her back in her bed. All was done while Sakura was sleeping… And all the while Sayoran was thinking of away to lighten the mood. Even thou that _was_ next to impossible. They had already put Saruka to bed, so they didn't have to worry about her. That is if she doesn't start to cry. Only then, would they be in BIG trouble, as Sakura was the only one able to make her stop crying…

* * *

**Tomoyo's POV**

_I was surprised because right in front of me the tough Sakura fell in the back car seat. I remember when Sakura got hit with five bullets once and didn't feel the pain until about a week later; even then she hadn't fainted or cried. She didn't do anything she just went about her day. She even trained. lifting weights, running, kick boxing, weapon training, she did everything. Heck! She even went to training three times a day! Tithe gym four times! She is also the top spy and the top of her graduating class in college. She skipped three grades so she is the youngest._

* * *

**Ages and a little background:**

Sakura is the youngest in the whole gang, being 18 years old.

Tomoyo is one year older than Sakura and is the second youngest in the whole gang, being 19 years old.

Sayoran is two years older than Sakura and is the third youngest in the gang, being 20 years old.

The rest of the gang is 20 years old.

Tomoyo and Sakura are _inseparable_. They did everything together and told one another everything. Ever since the death of her Sakura's family, she's been living with Tomoyo and Tomoyo's mom.

Sayoran lives in the mansion with the gang, his mom and 4 sisters are alive and live in China.

* * *

So if you have read this story before you will notice I combined a few chapters and took a few out...

Well I am editing it and changing it around... if there is any confusion fell free to Private Message me! :)

As always R&R!

~Rena4u


	5. Blood Everywhere

Key:

_Thoughts-_ italicized

"La-la-la"- What character is saying.

(A/N:…) Authors Notes

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS

Edited on 02/13/2013

* * *

**Chapter 5: Blood Everywhere**

* * *

RECAP

**Tomoyo's POV**

_I was surprised because right in front of me the tough Sakura fell in the back car seat. I remember when Sakura got hit with five bullets once and didn't feel the pain until about a week later; even then she hadn't fainted or cried. She didn't do anything she just went about her day. She even trained. lifting weights, running, kick boxing, weapon training, she did everything. Heck! She even went to training three times a day! Tithe gym four times! She is also the top spy and the top of her graduating class in college. She skipped three grades so she is the youngest._

END OF RECAP

* * *

**Three Days Later…**

Sakura's hand stared to move and soon after she kept on tossing and turning. Her face was scrunched up as if she were in terrible pain.

In the other room Sayoran heard Saruka crying, sensing her mom in lots of pain. He stood up and ran to the room where Saruka was supposed to be sleeping. When he got there, he picked her up and sat down on the rocking chair. The small girl opened her eyes and saw her daddy's caring eyes and stared to smile; she started to say things in baby language, looking like she was saying something serious and important. Sayoran seeing her face smiled a little.

"Trying to tell me something important, aren't you?" he chuckled.

"Ga gu ma da la gu gu na na…" she spits a little, "na na gu!" she said, waving her arms around, at the same time she was crossing and uncrossing them; while her face was all scrunched up.

* * *

**In another room**

"NO! ... AHHHHH!" Somebody screamed. It was so loud that you could've heard it out side of the sound-proof mansion.

"Wha… Wait that's Sakura!" Sayoran realized. He got up and tried to put Saruka back in her bed, but she held on to him so he took her with him to Sakura's room. When they both got there… it was horrible. Sakura lying in her bed tossing and turning. Her face was scrunched up in pain, there were tears flowing out of eyes like a huge waterfall. The bandage around her gunshot wound had torn open from her tossing and turning, so there was blood all over the bed sheets.

Tomoyo had gotten to the room two seconds after Sayoran had. She whimpered trying not to cry as Saruka was looking at her. She took Saruka from Sayoran and left.

_ Oh Sakura, I feel your pain. Please be okay. I love you. Please hold on… we need you! I think Sayoran is even starting to realize that he needs you too!_ Tomoyo thought as she was walking back to her room with Saruka in her arms.

Sayoran ran and held Sakura until she calmed down.

* * *

"Sakura sshhh… it's me Sayoran. You are okay. Please calm down…" While he held her he rocked back and forth. After a few minutes she calmed down and went back to sleep. He gathered her in his arms and took her to his room and laid her down in his bed. (A/N: they drove back to the mansion… not the house where they live as a couple…). While he was cleaning and bandaging her wound he remembered his butler, Wei, who was like a second father to him.

After his biological father had passed away, Wei was the one who was there for him and took care of him. His mother had to take care of the Li Clan and was always busy with important business. He knew that Wei would know what to do.

_What is wrong with __my__ Sakura?_ _Wait! Did __I_ _just say __my__ Sakura? Oh my God! I think I am seriously staring to fall in love with her!_ (A/N: about time he figured _that_ out!) With that he whipped out his dark green phone and called Wei.

"Wei! Hey! ... I'm fine… yes she is okay, I guess you can say that…no…. yeah we are on a mission… No, I am fine but Sakura…well you can say that she needs your medical attention. Can you come to America, and see what you can do for her? ...You already are here? Well can you come over? ... YOU CAN! Thanks… Bye!"

After hanging up with Wei, Sayoran called the maid to clean Sakura's room and headed off to Tomoyo's room.

"Tomoyo, Wei is coming tomorrow to check on Sakura!"

"He is? Good! Wait…did you say tomorrow? I thought that he was in China!" Tomoyo answered back.

"Yeah he told me he had heard about the mission and came here before us. He knew someone was bound to get hurt."

"Ohhhhhhhhhh! So he knew about our mission even before we did no fair!"

"How is that not fair?" Sayoran asked confused. He was used to finding out about things after Wei. Even when he was younger Wei knew about what was going on in _his_ life before he even did. Wei even knew about Sayoran liking Sakura before he even had that figured out himself!

"Who knew about our mission before us?" Eriol asked, walking into Tomoyo's room.

"Wei, he's coming in tomorrow to check on Sakura," Sayoran said.

"Is she doing well?"Eriol asked with a worried look on his face. Sakura was like a little sister to him.

"I don't know what's wrong with her, she keeps on tossing and turning and screaming. She opened her gunshot wound again." Sayoran explained, scared and worried for Sakura. He never got to tell her how much she likes her.

"Let me see her!" Eriol said, more like commanded them.

"She is in Sayoran's room," Tomoyo said.

"OOOOO!" Saruka screamed. Sayoran walked up to Tomoyo's bed and picked her up. He threw her into the air and caught her making her laugh. Everyone smiled a little. Ignorance can be such a bliss at times like this…

* * *

Here is chapter 5!

Everything is getting so intense! Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter and the story so far!

R&R!

~Rena4u


	6. The Next Day

Key:

_Thoughts-_ italicized

"La-la-la"- What character is saying.

(A/N:…) Authors Notes

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS

Edited on 02/13/2013

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Next Day**

* * *

RECAP

"I don't know what's wrong with her, she keeps on tossing and turning and screaming. She opened her gunshot wound again." Sayoran explained, scared and worried for Sakura. He never got to tell her how much she likes her.

"Let me see her!" Eriol said, more like commanded them.

"She is in Sayoran's room," Tomoyo said.

"OOOOO!" Saruka screamed. Sayoran walked up to Tomoyo's bed and picked her up. He threw her into the air and caught her making her laugh. Everyone smiled a little. Ignorance can be such a bliss at times like this…

END OF RECAP

* * *

Wei had arrived at 8:00 am and went to check on Sakura right away. After moving her to his temporary Medical Room, he gave her a full check up and went to find Sayoran to tell him about his findings.

"Wei, how are you?" Sayoran asked, he really wanted to know what was wrong with Sakura but he had the most respect for Wei and knew Wei would tell him everything when it was time.

"I am fine, thank you," Wei answered, "Sakura is fine, and she just had nightmares about her family…"

"Yeah... Wait she had another nightmare?" Sayoran asked. He knew she had nightmares but that was only during the night time and she hasn't had them for some time now.

"Wait, what do you mean another nightmare has she had them before?" Wei asked, his eyes holding a questioning look.

"Yeah, but they has stop for some time now… she had one last night…it got worse yesterday, she fell out of the bed and tore open the bandages!" Sayoran exclaimed.

"Oh no! Then she… you said she got shot in the arm, right?"

"Yeah… Wei tell me what is wrong with her?"

"She might be poisoned!"

"WHAT!"

"Yes, the bullet must have been dipped in poison," Wei said calmly even tough inside he wanted to go and hurt the guy who had done this to Sakura.

"Can you do something to save her? Wei come on you have to be able to do something!" Sayoran said almost crying. This was really unusual. Since Sayoran never showed _any_ emotions.

"I will do all I can. BUT there are some conditions!"

"Anything Wei!"

"NO ONE is to disturb me... or else. Also, you will not ask me what I did during the operation and I will be inviting a friend to help me. If you hear a scream or anything you will NOT barge in or even knock to come in. So, basically the area around the room is now off limits," Wei said. Sayoran clenched and unclenched his fists, but still agreed to Wei's conditions.

"Fine, but when will the operation be over?"

"Well as soon as I start I can let you know. First I need to know how much poison the bullet had on it and what is the safest way to take all the poison out," Wei explained to Sayoran, who really didn't care and looked like he was about to blow up, "then I have to actually ta-"

Tik-toc, tik-toc, tik-toc

"JUST DO THE DAMN OPERATION ALREADY!" Annnnnnnnnnnnnd….. He blew up!

"Okay Sayoran. But you need to calm down!" Wei told Sayoran.

* * *

**Later on: the same day:**

"Wow, I haven't been here since… FOR EVER! Thanks for inviting me over Wei!" A tall guy, with gray hair, said.

"You're welcome, but as I told you before you are here to help me. NOT to meet Sayoran and everyone else or to relax. Well… actually you can do that LATER on and after the operation." Wei explained to the tall man.

"Come on, then, let's get this job started. I want to relax!"

"Calm down, Ken! All we have to do is remove any part of the poisoned bullet that is still left in the girl's arm. Then see if we can take all the poison, which infected her, out!"

"Okay… that should be easy enough."

The old time friends got to work, one taking the bullet out, the other cleaning the area around the wound, and finally trying to find the safest and least painful way to get ALL the poison out…

* * *

Think they will be able to save Sakura in time?

R&R! ~Rena4u


	7. Durning and After the Operation

Key:

_Thoughts-_ italicized

"La-la-la"- What character is saying.

(A/N:…) Authors Notes

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS

Edited on 02/13/2013

* * *

**Chapter 7: During and After the Operation**

* * *

RECAP

The old time friends got to work, one taking the bullet out, the other cleaning the area around the wound, and finally trying to find the safest and least painful way to get ALL the poison out…

END OF RECAP

* * *

During the operation Sakura didn't move at all. The sleeping medicine was working very well. Now all they had to hope was that she didn't feel the pain when she _did_ wake up!

After three hours Ken and Wei finally finished the operation. They had successfully removed the remainder of the bullet, WITHOUT hurting or touching any of the muscles in the arm.

Now they were working on taking ALL the poison out of Sakura. So far they were happy with the results.

When all the poison was out, they got to work on cleaning and covering up all the cuts on her back and wrapping up her wound securely so it wouldn't tare open if she had another nightmare. Then they checked over her over one more time. Only, THIS time Tomoyo did it so that she could make sure NONE of the wounds were missed. After Tomoyo gave the okay that there were no wounds missed, all three, Wei, Ken, and Tomoyo, went out of the medical room and saw everybody waiting for the results.

* * *

**Inside the room, AFTER Tomoyo said there were no wounds missed:**

"There are no other wounds OR cuts Wei and Ken. Looks like you got them all!" Tomoyo said.

"Thank you Tomoyo, we should tell everyone that the operation was a success!" Wei said, very happy. Ken just nodded in agreement.

"NO WAIT," Tomoyo screamed, "not yet. When you go out the room look sad. So that everyone thinks that the operation went bad. _Then_ tell everyone that it was a success!" Tomoyo said, more like ordered the men to do so.

"We will do just that. Also, I want to see Sayoran's face when he finds out that the operation wasn't a success. Then to see his face when he finds out that we were kidding! I haven't seen him so worried since his sister was in the hospital!" Wei said.

"Why was she there?" Tomoyo asked.

"Well, we hadn't told him that she was pregnant. So he thought she was sick or something. When we reached the hospital he ran out the car and into her room. We had called the hospital ahead a time to let them know that we were coming to visit and asked for the room number, so he knew where to go. When he got to the room he saw Feimei holding a baby girl and looking all happy. He was so mad at us but forgot what we did when he saw the baby!" Wei said with happy tears in his eyes.

"KAWII! Man I had to miss it! Would've been such an interesting intense-to-happy scene to record!"

"Okay now come on lets go tell everyone the news!" Ken, finally, said.

When they left the room they looked all sad and terrible. The operation went wrong, was the only though on everyone's mind. When Sayoran saw the look on Wei's face he got sooooo mad! But when he saw Wei whisper something to Eriol and then Eriol smiling, he knew that everything went right. So he went up to Wei and hugged him.

"Thank you Wei. Can I go see her?"

"Yes but she is still sleeping." With that Sayoran took Saruka from Chicharu and went inside the room, while whispering things to the baby girl.

When he entered the hospital like room, he almost dropped Saruka. Sakura was wrapped in bandages from head to toe. She looked so helpless.

Sayoran didn't remember her getting any head injuries. _Note to self: Ask Tomoyo if Sakura got hit in the head at all or better yet, why don't I just ask Wei!_ With that he turned around and asked Wei.

"She had a head injury?"

"No, but when she fainted she hit her head. She has a bruise on it so we just wrapped it up to stay on the safe side. When she wakes up she will have one killer headache!"

Wei answered Sayoran, who looked really troubled.

When he finally came down to earth, he realized that Saruka was crying. She wanted to see her mommy.

"Waaaaaaa! Mummy!" Saruka cried.

"Wait a minute did she just say mummy?" Sayoran asked.

"Yeah, I think she did!" Wei replied.

"And guess what the best part is?" Tomoyo said all excited.

"What you got it all on tape?" Sayoran said, sarcastically.

"Yeah…. How did you know?" Tomoyo asked.

"Well… let's see, Wei you help me out with this too," and the LONG list starts.

"Sure, why not?" Wei answered, "Before we get started, one question. Tomoyo how did you get in here?" Wei asked.

"Oh, that was easy," Tomoyo answered, "I opened the door, and walked in!"

"Okay… so back to what I was saying! You have, a camcorder,-" Sayoran started.

"A camera to take pictures with…!" Wei added on...

* * *

Ohhhh! Saruka is starting to talk!

R&R!

~rena4u


	8. A Few Days Later

Key:

_Thoughts-_ italicized

"La-la-la"- What character is saying.

(A/N:…) Authors Notes

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS

Edited on 02/13/2013

* * *

**Chapter 8: A Few Days Later**

* * *

RECAP

"Okay… so back to what I was saying! You have, a camcorder,-" Sayoran started.

"A camera to take pictures with…!" Wei added on...

END OF RECAP

* * *

Sakura was lying there in the room alone, but if someone had been there a while ago they would have seen Sakura wake up.

She had been awake for over an hour now. When the door opened she closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep. She was pretty good at acting because no one could tell that she was awake.

"Hey Sakura, I know you are asleep, but they say that when you talk to a person who is in coma, they can hear you. Sometimes, talking to them even helps get them _out_ of coma faster!" Sayoran said. After he had finish talking he was just staring at Sakura.

Saruka was now taking a nap, sleeping next to her mommy. Sayoran looked away, feeling rejected for some reason. He wanted to join the two girls but he didn't want to hurt Sakura on accident.

As soon as he looked away Sakura smiled and opened her eyes. She kissed Saruka on the checks and closed her eyes and went back to sleep. When she couldn't, she tried to call out to him, with no success. Her throat was too dry! So she lay back down and closed her eyes, only to go back to sleep.

* * *

**Sakura's POV** (with a little bit Regular POV so that you guys can understand what's going on)

"…they say that the person who is on coma can hear you…" _I do hear you. I WANT to, no __NEED__ to see you, but I am stuck in this dark place! A place with NO purpose! It's all dark and scary!_ Then suddenly the dark setting changed into a forest look-a-like place. Along with it was an angel, reaching out to Sakura. (AN: NO, Sakura isn't going to die! The angel is there to help her… maybe…)

* * *

Short I know... I am working on getting another few chapters typed out and might update them later tonight!

As always, R&R

~Rena4u


	9. Recovery

Key:

_Thoughts-_ italicized

"La-la-la"- What character is saying.

(A/N:…) Authors Notes

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS

Edited on 02/14/2013

* * *

**Chapter 9: Recovery**

* * *

RECAP

**Sakura's POV** (with a little bit Regular POV so that you guys can understand what's going on)

"…they say that the person who is on coma can hear you…" _I do hear you. I WANT to, no __NEED__ to see you, but I am stuck in this dark place! A place with NO purpose! It's all dark and scary!_ Then suddenly the dark setting changed into a forest look-a-like place. Along with it was an angel, reaching out to Sakura. (AN: NO, Sakura isn't going to die! The angel is there to help her… maybe…)

END OF RECAP

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

I grabbed the angel's hand and she helped wake up once again.

Once I woke up and opened my eyes the first thing I see is Sayoran… he was turning away. I kissed Sakura's cheek. He turned around and saw me…

"Sakura! You're okay?!" As I nodded yes to Sayoran, he hugged me…TOO hard… so hard that I could feel my arm start to bleed, again, and the cut opening up, again.

"Sayo-kun," I said innocently.

"Yeah, Sakura?" he said.

"You are hurting my arm. I think it's starting to bleed again!" I said to him.

"Sorry… wait did you say your arm is bleeding again?" He asked, as his light bulb went on. Then he called out to Wei, again.

"WEI! She's bleeding again!"

"Coming! You locked the door, so I am outside of the room! Smart one!" Wei answered.

* * *

**Regular POV**

Actually, Wei had been on the phone with Meilin. She had found out what happened to Sakura so she decided to call Wei.

* * *

**While Sakura and Sayoran were Talking**

_BRIN- BRING BRING-BRING_

"Hello? This is Wei on the phone, who is this?"

"Wei, it's me Meilin! How is Sakura? Is she seriously that weak that she can't handle a bullet in her arm?" Meilin said, sounding all snobbish.

"No-no, dear child you have it all wrong. She was hit by a bullet in her arm, but the bullet was coated with and full of poison. So when it hit her she was poisoned!" Wei explained.

"Ohhhh…. So she is a little weak? Right?"

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" Wei laughed, "No she is not weak at all! She is really strong. She didn't faint! She was acting so that the enemy would cease fire! There was Sakura's and Sayoran's baby in the car with her and Tomoyo. When she got in the hospital room in our mansion, she woke up and started to laugh!"

"WHAT! He had a baby! With Sakura! How come I didn't know about this and why didn't she tell him that she was only acting! You know how much beauty sleep I lost! He called me up frickin' 5 a.m. in the morning saying how worried he is about her and everything! Not fair!"

"I told her not to tell anyone! It's about time that boy admit his feelings to her and vice versa!"

"So what?! 5 in the morning!" Meilin exclaimed, "5 in the morning!"

"Meilin-" Wei got interrupted.

"WEI! Sakura's bleeding again!"

"Was that Sayoran?" Meilin asked.

"Yes, I have to go now. I will call you later! Take care!" Wei said, in a fatherly tone.

"I will bye!"

With that they both hung up and Wei was waiting outside of the medical room with his friend who had joined him when he heard Sayoran scream.

"Man that girl is a GOOD actor! I mean even we fell for it!" Ken said.

"That was because she was in a real coma for a few hours that's why she was able to do it and make it look real! I've known her since her parents died in that car crash. She's been acting happy all this time, I guess it piled up inside of her and caused her to go into coma for awhile." Wei explained.

"Why does she act all happy?" Ken asked, confused.

"She doesn't like people feeling pity for her or treating her differently because she has no parents. On the inside I know she is crying all the time. Yeah holding on to the past is bad for her but little by little she is starting to let go. Or she wouldn't be able to love Sayoran now would she?"

* * *

**Back with Sakura and Sayoran**

"Sakura, I like you! Will you be my girlfriend?" I asked, scared that she might reject me. _When I got no answer I looked up, to see tears coming down from her eyes, from her beautiful face!_

_When I asked her what's wrong, all she did was nods her head yes. Meaning that she WILL be MY girlfriend!_

* * *

They are finally dating! YAY!

R&R!

~Rena4u


	10. Now and a Few Days Later

Key:

_Thoughts-_ italicized

"La-la-la"- What character is saying.

(A/N:…) Authors Notes

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS

Edited on 02/14/2013

* * *

**Chapter 10: Now and a Few Days Later**

* * *

RECAP

Back with Sakura and Sayoran

"Sakura, I like you! Will you be my girlfriend?" I asked, scared that she might reject me. _When I got no answer I looked up, to see tears coming down from her eyes, from her beautiful face!_

_When I asked her what's wrong, all she did was nods her head yes. Meaning that she WILL be MY girlfriend! _

END OF RECAP

* * *

**With Sakura**

_Kami-sama! I think I am starting to like Sayoran! This is good…right? WAIT! WHAT AM I SAYING? No duh it is good! We __are __going out! Kami-sama! We KISSED! I need Tomoyo! Wait what about Saruka where is she? What happened to her?_

* * *

**Normal POV**

As Wei and Ken entered the room they saw Sakura with a happy and glowing face and knew right away that something good had happened. They figured out that Sayoran_ finally_ toughened up and asked her out. She was just too easy to read at times!

_Finally!_ T_hat boy sure did take his time to ask her out!_ Wei thought and then he chuckled. _Ken and I already finished wrapping her arm up and she doesn't even know! I bet she is wondering what happened to Saruka!_

After awhile Sakura came out of her dream like state and noticed her arm was already wrapped up.

* * *

**A FEW MONTHS LATER: SARUKA'S BIRTHDAY**

**SAKURA'S POV**

_It is a big day today! IT IS SARUKA'S BIRTHDAY! She is finally turning 1! YAY!_

I thought as I worked out. Wei told me to start slow and work my way up to where I was before I got shot. It was hard because I just wanted to start where I had left off. Sayoran was there all the time watching me and making sure that I wasn't going to get hurt again.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Sakura recovered so fast that she was able to leave the medical room 3 days after Sayoran had asked her out. Also, her wound was surprisingly healing fast! Wei said that she would need to train again but just for a little while!

* * *

**BACK TO THE PARTY!**

The hall in which the party was taking place in was H-U-G-E! Since it was a formal party, there was a big chandelier in the middle of the hall. The guest entered and walked down the stairs to their respected partners…

* * *

**Normal POV**

When the party finally got started everyone was either dancing or drinking punch. (A/N: THE PUNCH WASN'T SPIKED) After some time Tomoyo and Sakura went up to perform a dance and then Sayoran and Eriol performed. For the grand final all four did a dance together.

Around 5:00 am everyone started to leave. By 6:00 am the guests with special invitations were around. They were the ones that got to stay over at the mansion…

* * *

**Few Months Later: **

(A/N: I know I know I skipping ahead… but there isn't much to say about the party. Sorry people!)

**Sakura's POV:**

_8 months ago I was assigned to this mission. So far we don't have much info on ANY of our enemies…WHAT SHULD WE DO!?_

_At least I can train again! And with Sayoran! I want to take the relationship a step farther if he is also willing too… I don't know what to do about that…_

_ I can't believe Saruka started to walk either! She runs around so much! Like yesterday she ran up to Sayoran and hit him and ran back to me acting innocent, playing with her dolls, as if she never did anything! In the end I was the one who got tickled to death by Sayoran!_

* * *

Here is the next chapter! :) Sorry it took me so long... been busy and getting lazy :P

~Rena4u


	11. Nightmares… or Seeing the Future?

_Thoughts-_ italicized

"La-la-la"- What character is saying.

(A/N:…) Authors Notes

* * *

**Chapter 11: Nightmares… or Seeing the Future?**

* * *

RECAP:

**Sakura's POV:**

_8 months ago I was assigned to this mission. So far we don't have much info on ANY of our enemies…WHAT SHULD WE DO!?_

_At least I can train again! And with Sayoran! I want to take the relationship a step farther if he is also willing to… I don't know what to do about that…_

_I can't believe Saruka started to walk either! She runs around so much! Like yesterday she ran up to Sayoran and hit him and ran back to me acting innocent, playing with her dolls, as if she never did anything! In the end I was the one who got tickled to death by Sayoran!_

END OF RECAP

* * *

**Saruka's Dream** (A/N: It's around 2:00 am)

_Daddy? Huh? What is this? Who is he talking too? _

_**The Dream:**_(Normal P.O.V.)

_Sayoran was talking to a mysterious man… well at least that is what it looked like…_

_ That man looked really nice and sweet. He had snow white hair, and light blue eyes, that also looked really kind and innocent._

_ But if you actually looked, like REALLY looked at him, deep in to his light blue eyes you would see that the nice, sweet, and kind look was actually a fake façade, that the old man had put up. So that no one can figure out what his real motives were…_

_If you looked closely at the two, Sayoran and the Strange Guy, you could see that both of them were talking very fast… as if they were arguing over something. _

_Suddenly Sayoran, looking very mad, punched the Strange Guy. _

"_What do you want!?" Sayoran shouted._

"_I want you to hand over Sakura and Saruka…" The Strange Guy said, while wiping the blood that was coming out of his busted lip. _

"_NEVER!" Sayoran shouted._

"_Why not?" The Strange Guy asked. His hands were in his pocket pulling out a small hand gun._

"_Because their mine! I will never put the ones that mean everything to me at harm! Even if it means me getting hurt, then so be it!" Sayoran yelled. _

"_Yours? HAHAHAHAHA! Nice joke! I haven't laughed that much in so long! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The Strange guy just kept on laughing and laughing. This made Sayoran madder and madder. _

_Sayoran, at is wits end by now, suddenly attacked the Strange Guy, again._

* * *

**Saruka's P.O.V.**

"DADDY! DADDY!" I screamed for daddy but he never turned around. Usually when I call for him he turns around with a big smile on his face and his arms are wide open for me.

"DADDY!" I yell again. Yet he still doesn't turn around.

I start crying when, suddenly, I hear voices…

"Sakura! Sakura!Baby, come on wake up! It's a nightmare. Daddy is right here! I am not going any where. Wake up! Please!"

Hey that is daddy's voice! But wait he is fighting that Strange Guy! Why do I feel this pulling feeling? Huh?

* * *

I open my eyes and my daddy is right there. He is okay with no hurts or anything. He just looked worried… is that because of me? Wait he was fighting!

"Daddy no fight!"

"Daddy was sleeping princess. I wasn't fighting with anyone. Are you okay?"

"Daddy fighting white hair guy! He had blue eyes. He evil, say something mean to you, you hit him. He want me and mommy. He had gun daddy!"

My eyes started to tear up… I am so con…con… what's that word? When you don't know what is going on.

"WAAAA! WAAAA!" I don't know what is going on I don't like this.

* * *

**Sayoran P.O.V.**

I picked up Saruka and took her to mine and Sakura's room. She looked very frightened and wouldn't stop crying.

Once we got into the room Sakura took her and rocked her back and forth. For a one year old she was pretty small.

* * *

That's all for now!

Next chapter I will get in more details about why Saruka is so small still and her background...

Get Excited!

~Rena4u


End file.
